who shot ash ketchum
by Loyaloddity
Summary: this is a gd funny one r r plz
1. shot in the arse

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM??? (Part 1 der...ner nna ner...)

By: Ketch Up

AN: This is just part one of what is to come!! I'm working on part two NOW!!! So be patient if there is cliffhangers. I am sorry. Also, Ketch Up is not OUR real name and that…we are two people!!!Time: 1:30 amDate: 13/8/2012Location: Dark alleyway in Lavender TownAsh Ketchum. 15, was walking down a street. It was late. He had just been to the launderette cleaning his undies. Thank goodness the bar was a 24 hour one! Who knows what trouble I'd get into if mum had found out that I didn't have a clean set of underwear! thought Ash.

Moving down towards a dark alleyway, Ash met up with Misty.

'Oh hi Misty!' Ash smiled, trying to hide his bag of clean underwear.

'Oh, what do you have in that bag?' Misty asked, curious.

'Oh the bag? Never mind about that! Where is Pikachu?! And what are you doing here?' Ash snapped.

'Boy! You're cranky! Pikachu's with Brock. They just went to the Pokemon Centre.'

'Oh. What are you doing here then Misty?' Ash asked.

'Me?! Err…'

BANG!!!

A bullet pierced into Ash's butt from behind. He screamed in pain clutching his arse and threw the bag of underwear onto the floor. Misty yelled. She ran away, dropping one of her Pokeballs.

Ash spun around, and saw the attacker/murderer.

'You…!!!' The attacker smirked and laughed. Ash grabbed his only weapon; an underwear. Grabbing it with pain, he threw it at the attacker, who dodged, laughed EVILLY and ran away.

'NO!!!' Ash screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Next Day…

Time: 11:00 am

Place: Lavender Town Police Station

'Hey officer Jenny! We found a near dead body of an unconscious teenage boy. He kept moaning about his arse and when we checked, he had a bullet stuck in the bum 'thingie'.' One officer said.

'What?! Don't pull my chain sergeant James. You sicken me!' Officer Jenny spat.

'But its true! Even my Growlithe said told me that this was the work of a murderer. He never fails me.'

'What?! Your Growlithe can talk? Interesting.' Jenny replied, who hadn't even heard a word of it.

'Me and Growly have our own language.' James beamed, patting the silent Growlithe Pokemon beside him.

'Okay whatever.' Jenny rolled her eyes.

'BUT IT'S TRUE!!! I'M SERIOUS! I know where the body is.' James said.

'WHAT?!! SERIOUSLY?!' Jenny replied, looking like she had the wind knocked out of her. 'You're not serious. Can I see it?'

'Well, Sergeant Bill (we are discussing researcher Bill, the one who gives you the HMS ticket, or the one who wants to see the mysterious Pokemon(Dragonite)also knows where the body is… I only have this…red thing.' James gave Jenny a rectangular shaped object.

'POKEDEX!' Jenny yelled snatching it out of James's hands, 'Here is all the evidence we need to see who the boy is.'

Jenny opened the Pokedex and let it 'talk'

'This Pokedex is programmed for Ash Ketchum, of Pallet town. It is my job to let Ash understand all…'

'Yeah yeah.' Jenny grumbled, hearing the last sentence, but then realized the first one. She stumbled back.

'WHAT?!!! DID IT JUST SAY ASH KETCHUM??!!! No way! Are you sure James?' Jenny asked the sergeant who only nodded.

'This can't be! That's it, guys, we're heading out! Sergeant James lead the way! Oh and make sure that someone fixes up that arse!!!' Officer Jenny grabbed her helmet and raced to the garage where her motor bike was parked. Several other officers followed.

Time: 11:14

Place: Alley way, Lavender Town.

Ash lay on the ground in pain groaning. 'If only Pikachu was here!' It was extremely uncomfortable laying on his nose, face down!

He heard the sound of an ambulance.

'Oh finally!' said Ash.

Officer Jenny on her motor bike sped down the highway at 120 km/hour!

She arrived at the scene.

Oh my gosh! It is him! Oh no! I wonder who's going to break the news to his mother! thought officer Jenny.

A group of curious people had begun to cram around the body.

'Alright! Break it up! Break it up!' I love saying those words!!! thought Officer Jenny waving her hands around, even though there were only 3 people there.

The ambulance men took out the stretcher and placed Ash onto it.

'Sergeant James- you go with them to the hospital and report the injuries as soon as they come out! I'm counting on you!' ordered officer Jenny, 'The rest of you look for any clues.'

'Yes Officer!' they chanted and set off.

Who would want to murder Ash? We'll have to start some serious interrogations… hmm, I wonder where Brock, Pikachu and Misty are. I'm sure they'd all be terrified. Oh wait, what about Mrs. Ketchum? Great, that's sure ruined my day! thought officer Jenny.

'Officer Jenny! We have found our first clue!' said a male officer who was wearing gloves. He held up a red Pokeball.

'Do you think there are any Pokemon inside officer?' asked the male officer.

'Yes, do. Wait- I'll do it!' said Jenny. She took the Pokeball, 'Pokeball go!'

A red light appeared and a Pokemon came out.

'Horsea. Horsea….'

'A Horsea? Wait a second… isn't that Misty's Horsea?' cried out Officer Jenny, 'Horsea, do you know a Misty?'

Officer Jenny picked up the cute little blue Pokemon. It nodded its head.

'It is! You're Misty's Horsea… but what has this got to do with the crime?' said officer Jenny puzzled. Wait! Who said that Misty was to blame here? We don't even have any evidence it was her! Hmm… it must have been my instincts! I knew I didn't like that red headed bossy good for nothing girl… but this is an important case, I can't blame her! thought Jenny.

'Take Horsea to nurse Joy and keep the Pokeball to examine.' Ordered Jenny.

'Yes Officer Jenny.' Said the policeman curtly.

Just then Jenny's cell phone rang.

'Hello, Lavender Town's Officer Jenny speaking.' She said.

'Officer Jenny, the results have come out.' It was James, 'The doctors have reported that Ash in Life Support. But we all have high hopes for the lad. Ash is in a mild coma, and is experiencing slight concussion to the head. Several surgeons will begin operation in about 5 minutes. Would you like to see him before the operation?' asked James at the hospital.

'Oh dear… Oh, um… no, never mind, Make sure the doctors do a good job on Ash. He is a bright young man, you know how a talented Pokemon Trainer he is. No, just let them go on with the operation right away and quit stalling! Oh… and if Ash does wake up… tell him not to ever try sitting up. The pain is excruciating!' said Jenny.

'Yes officer, I'll see to that straight away.' James was about to turn his phone off when…

'OH AND JAMES!!! Please be there…' said Jenny.

'Yes Officer?'

'Thank god you're there! Um… could you ring Ash's mother and his friend Misty and ask them to come down to the station for some serious interrogations?'

James hesitated.

'Ok, then if you won't- I ORDER YOU TO RING THEM!!!' yelled Jenny.

'Yes officer…' muttered James.

'Good bye.' Jenny ended the conversation, relieved.

Time: 12 pm

Place: Joy General Hospital

James walked around the hospital grounds.

Huh? What was that? he thought he saw a girl with red hair duck behind the bushes.

James took out his gun. He took slow steady steps. And then leapt behind the trembling girl. He pointed his gun on the side of her pale face.

'Wha… what… What do you… want?'

James with his gun still on the girl's head, reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand and took out his sergeant ID card, he pointed it at her.

'In the name the law, you have the right to remain still. Oops… wrong line… I'm still rusty at this.'

'JAMES?' cried Misty in shock, she raised her arms in fear, 'This better not be one of your pathetic Team rocket schemes!'

'Does this card look fake to you?'

Misty shook her head, she gulped.

'LOOK I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ASH KETCHUM!' Misty kicked James in the shins and made a run for it.

'Misty? MISTY, COME BACK!' yelled James, 'Heh… I didn't even mention Ash's attempted murder yet… how did she know?'

AW! I wish I had my tape recorder with me!!! he thought. I must report to Jenny. But then, I should also call Mrs. Ketchum. 

James took out his cell phone. He gulped as he dialed Mrs. Ketchum's number.

'Hello? The Mrs. Ketchum speaking.' Said the lady.

'Good afternoon Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you.' James paused.

Mrs. Ketchum froze, 'What… what kind of terrible news?'

'I'm afraid that someone attempted a murder on your son Ash.' James blocked his ears.

'Ash… AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! My baby Ash! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY BABY!!!' screamed Ash's heart broken mother, 'Is he ok?'

'Mrs. Ketchum, your son was shot in the… _Gulp_ Arse…' said James in a serious tone.

More screaming and wailing.

James cut in, 'Mrs. Ketchum, your son is having an operation at the moment. But could you come down to the station? We'll, take you to see your son and ask you some questions.'

'Oh.. yes, of course!!! But, can I ask you a question first?'

'Anything Mrs. Ketchum.'

'Was Ash wearing clean underwear at the time?'

This woman is nuts!!! James thought.

'I'm sure we can take some tests on that Mrs. Ketchum.'

'That's a no isn't it?! I knew it!!! Clean under wear never fails… doesn't it? Hello? Hello?'

James had hung up at the mention of the word 'Underwear'.

He walked out of the phone booth when he saw a girl with red hair, wearing rags, moaning 'Must catch Pikachu…must find…James…Meowth…'

OH My GOD!! That's Jesse! I can't believe it! I forgot about them the last time we tried catching the twerps Pokemon!! We went into all different directions and I found myself near a police station, and decided to become a GULP. How am I gonna tell this to Jesse? 

'Jesse? Is that you?' That was so pathetic. Duh it's her! 

The girl looked up. It wasn't her usual fiery stance. Jesse looked half drunk. 'J..a…mes?' She stuttered, almost collapsing. 'Is that you? No it can't be…your dead…' She burped and fell backwards onto the cold hard ground, moaning, 'Team…Rocket…bl..ast…o…ff…at…the…sp…eed…off…lig..ht…'

James didn't know what to do, 'Err…Jesse, I hope you'll be okay, but just tell me, where were you late last night?' He asked.

'Pikachu…twerp…die…' muttered Jesse.

'Jesse, please, I asked you a question. I'm a cop now and it's my duty to carry out this investigation too.'

'Twerp…die…must steal Pikachu…' was Jesse's answer.

James looked puzzled as the drunk woman clung onto his pants.

'Err…that's very nice to know Jesse. I'm kinda busy now, and I have to go. Bye!' James pried the woman off and took for the nearest restaurant.


	2. hospital

**WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM Part ****2**

**By Ketch Up**

A/N: This is a rather long part. Well, it is just about the same length as the first one, I think.

Time: 1:00 pm in the afternoon

Place: Café Scymariven

Sergeant James scrambled to the nearest restaurant. It was rather disturbing, to think that the leader twerp; one of his worst enemies was shot in the arse and now it was up to HIM to find out who the murderer was.

Wasn't it more easier to just stick with Jesse and Meowth and being picked on instead of becoming a cop and investigating who shot the twerps arse?

Oh regrets, regrets! He had left Growlithe with Jenny and now, finding himself a café he sat down immediately and ordered for coffee.

(Hehehe! Imagine James drinking coffee at a café! Its totally appealing!)

When the waitress came, she had brown hair, wore a tanktop shirt, and a small jeans skirt. She is about the age of 15 (Ash's age in this story!) She wore a ocean blue bandanna and in one of the pockets of the skirt, it held a musical instrument. (Well, something close to that instrument MELODY played in the movie: Power Of One. We'll just take that as an ocarina.)

'Hey! Do I know you?' The waitress asked James who had just picked up one of the daily newspapers the café offered. (Did melody and James ever meet in that movie? Well, lets make it that they did!)

'Huh?' James looked up from reading the front headline. **'Boy is shot in ****arse**** late last night.'**

'Yeah, I do!' The girl answered jumping up and down. 'Your that guy from team rocket! Yeah!'

James almost fell from his seat. 'What?! Team rocket?!!! No way! You can't be that girl called Misty! Or Jessibelle? No! Your way too pretty to be Jesse!' James waved his arms about, surprised that the girl knew who he was in the past. (I've already given the girl away. She's MELODY!!!)

'Hey calm down man! You're a cop now! That's interesting. Used to be one of the crazy goons behind team rocket! That must be a change!' The girl exclaimed.

James cupped her mouth with the palm of his hand. 'BE quiet! You mustn't let anyone know!!!' He said in a deadly tone of voice.

The girl nodded her head quickly and James took his hand off. 'Who are you anyway?' He asked suspiciously.

'DUH! I'm Melody! Don't you remember? The one who played the music so that the green gooey stuff would come out of the 'thingie structure?'.'

James nodded, trying to recall the memory. 'Yeah, you're the girl who got the little red head mad all the time.'

'Oh yeah, her…she thought I was pulling moves on her boyfriend. I can't believe she denies it…still…Well Mr. Ex-Team Rocket Member, where's your poke meowth friend of yours?! Can he still speak?' Melody asked daintly.

'Meowth? I don't know any meowth!' James cringed. He wanted to put his past behind him.

'Yeah sure.' Melody answered sarcastically. 'That's what they all say. '

And before James could complain, Melody continued, 'Yeah. Well your proberly one of the guys who's investigating the 'butt' case hey?' She smiled, pointing towards the newspaper.

'Err…yeah.' James answered, embarrassed, and covering his face.

'Ha! I thought so! So do you know the identity of the teenager?' Flura asked, taking out her pen and paper to finally write down James's order of coffee.

'Yeah we do.' James replied. 'But I don't feel like spilling the beans, not yet.'

'Oh c'mon!! You can tell me!' She gave him a very sincere look and James gave in.

'Okay okay! Remember the cursed riddle?' James asked.

'What?! The one about if you catch the god of fire, god of water etc?'

'Yep! That's the one.'

'Duh! Of course I remember that! _And how the world will turn __**ASH…'**_

'You got that right. Poor twerp.' James grumbled, getting impatient because he hadn't had his coffee yet.

'WHAT?! KETCHUM?!' The girl explained, not believing it.

'Yep, the poor guy was shot in the butt.'

'Oh that's bad. Because I saw three strange suspicious figures walking around last night!'

'Hmm?!' James jumped up from his seat, making a whole scene.

'Yeah!' Melody continued. 'I think I saw Ash, because I haven't seen him for a while, but I saw two people with spiky hair standing outside the launderette and heading towards the dark alley. And there was this other person who was a little more early, who had a cape on, going into the dark alley too.

And then this morning, I saw this girl! She wore rags! Had red hair that was very long…and looked a little like…' Melody didn't finish. She couldn't see James anywhere. 'Gosh! And he never got his coffee!!! Didn't even say good bye either! Humph! Hey boss!' Flura called to her boss who came out with a broom wearing an apron. (Hmm. Sounds like Brock.)

Flura got a sweat head before replying. 'Err…Boss. Just met one of those team rocket guys again. But this time he was an _ex_.' Melody tried sounding confident.

'Ex? Who could it be?' Her boss replied. 'Don't tell me its…'

'Yeah! It was James! I couldn't believe it!'

'JAMES!!!!!' Her boss threw off his apron racing around with a portrait book in his hand, pencil ready. 'Well! Where is he?! I wanna sketch him and his Pokemon!' 'Boss' pranced around madly. 'Well?!' He towered over the girl.

'Err…HE just left!' Melody stammered. Her 'boss' snorted.

'Well! When that guy comes again, tell ME!!! He must remember the name of TRACY!!!'

(Next shock of the day…sigh…)

Flura got another sweat head. 'Err…yeah, I'll tell him that.' Would you stop trying to remise your past being with prof Oak, telling team rocket shoo and being a pretty good Pokemon watcher? Its pathetic!! These days you can't even run a good business! Melody thought secretly and grinned. 'Yeah. I will ask him that.' And I would also ask him for a date too!!! He's sooo cute!!! How come I never noticed that before? She chuckled at the thought.

3:00pm

Police Station

Officer Jenny saw James burst into the room.

'Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny!!!!!!' James pranced, only to see Jenny was already busy talking to Ash's mum.

'As I was saying…' Jenny tried continuing, ignoring James.

'OH MY BABY!!!' The woman whined. James plugged his ears. He didn't want to hear this all over again.

'Jenny!! I have a culprit for the 'arse' crime!!!' James tried again and his patience was rewarded.

'WHAT?!' Jenny stood up. 'This better not be another trick of yours James.'

'WHAT?! You don't believe me?' James scowled and crossed his arms. (o0 Isn't that a familiar pose? DBZ lovers should know what I'm talking about.)

'Oh I do!' Jenny stamped her feet. 'Mrs. Ketchum, wait here. I need to go have a talk with Sergeant James. Its about your son.'

'MY BABY!!! MY POOR DEAR BABY!!! Err…what did you say?' The woman hadn't heard a thing. James rolled his eyes as Jenny tried smiling. 'Err…I said that I have to talk to Sergeant James. Will you please go wait outside?'

Mrs. Ketchum nodded and went outside to wait.

Now alone, Jenny closed the door.

'Okay James. Explain.' Jenny urged James to begin and he told her the story.

'Oh! So your saying Jesse is a good one??'

'Yeah! And Misty ain't bad too. ' James replied.

'Hmmm…and not this Melody girl?' Jenny raised her eyebrows.

'No, it doesn't sound like her.'

'Oh James. One of things you should learn is not to believe the obvious, Jimmy boy!'

'Hmm?'

'James. Mrs. Ketchum told me that Ash does have a rival in Pallet. His name is Gary Oak.' Jenny told James who took it in as nothing. 'So?! It doesn't prove that he is the culprit.'

'Yeah…but…I want you to phone him up and ask the following questions.' Jenny handed James the questions on paper. He took it and read…

'1. When will you go out with me again?

2. Are you free tonight?

3. Would the movies be fine?

4. When are you coming over?

5. If you do, can you clean my laundry?

6. Please? I can't wash clothes…

7. Pretty Please?

8. Pretty pretty please?

9. Pretty pretty please with sugar coated icing on top?

Jenny, what the hell is this? If I'm gonna ask 'Gary' these questions, he's gonna think I'm gay-'

Officer Jenny immediately snatched the paper from James hand with a total red face.

'I gave you the wrong note, sicko.' She snared, blushing.

'Then whose was that for?' James snickered.

'Grh!! My boyfriend…'

'Then were is the 'real' note?' James knew it was better if he didn't stick his nose into things.

Jenny searched for a while till she found a pink fluffy note. 'Ahh! Here it is!' She said giving it to James. James took it, but soon stood back, shocked. 'WHATTTTATA!?!?!?!? '_Will you be my Valentine?'_

What the-' Jenny snatched it again, blushing even harder.

'Wrong note again. That was from Brock, 5 years ago.' She stammered.

'What?! And you've kept it?' James sniggered slyly.

'Oh! Shush!'

'Yeah whatever. Just give me the right note this time.' He was losing his patience.

Jenny searched for a long time and it was now way past 5 o'clock.

Grh! If she wasn't officer! James thought miserably.

'AH!!! I'VE FOUND IT!!!' Jenny exclaimed, shooting up from underneath her desk with a white piece of paper. She handed it to James, who took her word for it after he read '1. Where were you late last night?'

Yes, this would have to do. 'Hey! Where's Growly?' James asked when Jenny handed him his pokeball. 'In there. He's taking a nap. Don't disturb him.' She answered.

'Right…'

6:00 pm

Joy General Hospital

Ash finally came out of the surgery room, unconscious. The bullet had finally been removed from his butt, but he still had the look of pain, and it would still take ages for him to wake up.

Chansey's surrounded him, checking his pulse and finally taking him to a ward.

8:00pm

Snorlax's Sleeping Hotel

Room Number: 196

Misty had rented her own hotel room. She was still pale and freaked out with yesterday's nights events.

I never killed Ash… I didn't! She tried convincing herself. She leaned on the side of her bed. And James found me, and I told him I didn't know anything about Ash…what a big mistake!!! Now he's gonna suspect, I did it…but I didn't…, didn't I? 

She just couldn't think back. As much as she tried, she was still afraid too. She tried believing herself that she wasn't insane, but it wasn't working. I NEVER KILLED ASH!!! She screeched powerfully inside her mind. Why would I even try? 

After minutes of thinking and being in deep thought, she came to a conclusion. I didn't kill Ash. I wouldn't of have. Because there is a reason and the reason is that… I love him… Misty fell asleep, exhausted.

Next Day… Sunday

9:00 am

Café Scymariven

James had returned to the café, this time, knowing that he would definitely get his coffee. He didn't get much sleep last night, and felt cranky. If I don't get my coffee today…oh! This is the only day I don't have to work!!! I've been working my butt off for that TWERP'S ARSE!!! Someone should care about my arse too!!! 

'WAITER!!!!!' He boomed. 'HURRY UP!!! WHAT TYPE OF SERVICE DO YOU HAVE HERE?!!'

'Scuse me sir, I am very sorry. I would try and be a little more quicker next time.' A very familiar girl with red long hair showed up.

James's cranky mood quickly changed. 'Jesse?' He asked, surprised.

'Yes sir. How did you know my name, if I am to ask?' Was his reply.

'Jesse! What happened to you?' James exclaimed, not believing how polite Jesse was being. ' You've changed!'

'Not as the way you think they have!!!' She spat, realizing finally who she was actually talking to. She had her usual firey stance being put back into her. 'James! Your such a lucky lame brain! I have to thank the twerp called Tracy for allowing me to return normal again. For the last couple of weeks, I've been wandering the streets like a drunk; well I was drunk, but still! Here I was searching for you and meowth! And when I finally meet up with you, all you can ask me is 'where were you late last night?!' And then you left!!! Well that gratitude for ya!!!'

'yea-'

'And then I heard about Super twerp's case. Who cares if he got shot in the ass?! He deserves it!!! And then I heard it was being investigated by officer Jenny and **SEREGANT JAMES!!!** SO when did you decide to become a policeman James??!'

'Well-'

'Well what?!?!!? Look what I am now!?!?!? a waitress!!! Working for one of the twerps!!!'

'You should be thankful-'

'Thankful!?!?!? I would have been thankful if I never met the only person who I have cared about all life!!! And that person is you James!!! And You!!!' Jesse slammed her paper on the desk. 'YOU can get your own coffee. I will not be your slave!!!' She 'humphed' and walked elegantly away.

Yup! She's still the same! James thought cheerfully. And me!? I thought she changed?! Good One!! 

10:00 am

Joy General Hospital

Ward 697 (Whoa! Large hospital!)

Flura sat down beside unconscious/sleeping Ash. Well, its nice to see you again Mr. Ketchum. She thought and smiled. The last time I saw you was when you saved the world!! Well! Sergeant James, yes, Ash, JAMES from team rocket is investigating your case! He's also pretty cute too…oh! Do you know who shot you Ash?!'

Suddenly, Ash's pulse started slowing. 'Beeep…beeeep…' Flura blinked, surprised. Her natural instincts made her react quickly. She found the 'nurse help button' and pressed it.

Very soon, a nurse came and checked Ash.

'His loosing blood from the opening in his arse where the bullet was taken out. I don't understand. Our doctors all have taken tailors class! They can sow you know!' The nurse cried.

'Well then! Your gonna have to understand this! Stop wasting your time and HELP HIM!!!' Flura bellowed. The nurse nodded and called for help.

Soon, doctors arrived with medical surgeons, strolling Ash on his transportable bed back towards the surgery room.

'Well, I guess they have to do an arse of a job.' The nurse smiled hoping Flura would laugh at her lame joke.


	3. pikachu

WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???

Part 3

By: Ketch Up

Time: 11 am

Location: Lavender Town Pokemon Centre

'I don't understand Pikachu. Where would Ash and be?' Brock asked the small electric mouse while waiting for nurse Joy to appear. He circled the Pokemon before stopping.

'Pika?' Pikachu asked.

'No Pikachu, I still can't understand. And I don't know where Misty is either. All I can say is that I am totally frustrated!!!' Brock watched as a familiar person with blue shoulder length hair walked in, looked around the place, when he saw Brock.

'Hey older twerp! Do you know where nurse Joy is?' He demanded.

Brock gave him a queasy look. 'What do you want James?! Is this one of your pathetic schemes to steal Pikachu?! Well, I ain't gonna fall for it. Pikachu?'

'Pika pi!' Pikachu growled, preparing for a thunderbolt.

'Hey! I am totally over that!!! Right now I need to find nurse Joy!' James shoved a surprised Brock and Pikachu aside and continued to search for Joy.

After checking everywhere…

'Uurgh! Where could she be?! Doesn't she know this is important!?' James stamped his foot.

'What could be that important that you need Joy to stop caring for sick Pokemon? She is proberly somewhere, caring for a dearly injur-' Brock answered back, but James cut in. 'Finding out who shot twerp's arses.'

'What!?' Brock was more surprised than before. 'Pi?' Even pikachu was confused.

'Don't tell me you don't know,' James snickered and swiped out of nowhere the daily newspaper and flung it towards Brock and Pikachu. 'I'm leaving. If Joy isn't here…well, I'm returning later. I need her to find me a flying Pokemon that I can borrow.' And with that, James started storming towards the exit.

'Boy, we know who didn't have their cup of coffee today.' Brock stated.

'Your not kidding.' James growled and exited.

Brock and Pikachu sighed, glad that was over.

'Well, lets continue waiting for Joy.'

'Pika pi! Pika pi!' Pikachu pointed to the front cover of the newspaper. Brock walked over to it and saw the picture of Ash. 'What?' He exclaimed, picked it up and started reading.

'_**WHO SHOT ASH KETCHUM???**_

_This is the question we are all dying to know… 2 days ago (_That's it! I can't stand it! I have to go to sleep now! I'll finish the rest of Part 3 tomorrow!) (I'm back! I really needed that sleep!) _a__ young boy stumbled down an Alleyway…' _Brock scrolled on_. '__and__ he was shot in the __arse__. The boy who can be identified as Ash Ketchum is now in hospital under life support for losing a lot of blood.' _

'PIKA PI!?!?!?!?' Pikachu 'pi-d' and jumped onto Brock's shoulder.

'Hey Pikachu!!! This could be serious!!! What am I saying!? It is serious! We better get off our asses and go see Ash right now!' Brock exclaimed with the stern look. '_Officer Jenny and Sergeant James are investigating the case for more clues. _So that was what James was on about! Ooh…How interesting!!! Oh shush Up Brock! Pikachu! Lets got o that hospital t see how ash is doing.'

'Pika pi!' Pikachu replied as Brock wasted no more time as they exited the Pokemon centre and hurried to Joy General Hospital.

Time: 11:06 am

Location: Joy General Hospital Ward:

Brock and Pikachu dashed into the antiseptic smelling hospital room. Brock and Pikachu were stunned like they were stabbed at with a tranquiliser.

'Pikaaaaaaa…..' said Pikachu slowly.

There was a white bed with clean tight, stiff sheets. The room was filled with roses, daffodils, gerberas and flowers of all sorts stuffed in vases with tags on them saying- HOPE YOUR ARSE GETS BETTER. There were syringes, gloves, medicated pills, tablets, antispetics in sealed bottles… even a girl. But where was Ash? Hanging on a pulley with his butt in a plaster and his head dropping down of course! (AN: You know how if you beak your leg, they put it in a cast and then have it hoisted up? Well, let's say, Ash couldn't lie on his stomach, so his whole stomach had to be lifted up!!!)

'Hi Brock, can you sign my cast? Hey, is that you Pikachu?' Ash spoke!

Melody who was sitting patiently next to the hanging boy all day opened her eyes, 'ASH YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR COMA!!!'

'Err…yeah. So, hey, isn't that Melody??'

'Me? Duh!! You were such a good world saver!'

'And you were a pretty good orcaina player or maiden!'

Brock got jealous. 'Hey Melody!You proberly don't know me but I'm Brock?!' and started flirting around the pretty teenage girl.

'Err…yeah.' Melody replied, raising an eyebrow. 'hi.' But her attention turned to Ash.

'So Ash, are you and Misty still going out? Bet you guys are!!! So whens the big day?! Huh!?' She smirked as she saw the look on Ash's face.

'What!? Me?! Her?! Go out!? Marriage!?!?!? Never!!' Ash growled, as Melody laughed.

'You two definetly care about each other! Isn't it cute Brock?!'

'Hai!' Brock replied, hoping to impress her. Then suddenly, the ward door flew open.

'Hi.' It was reporter Jacky (AN: I made her up, she's supposed to add to the Joy and Jennys!).

Brock rushed up to her in another love trance, love hearts, tears and all trailing behind…

'Ah… Reporter Jacky… You're just as gorgeous as the Jacky in Azaelia town!' murmured Brock grabbing the shocked reporter's dainty hands.

'Err… actually I'm here to report about Ash Ketchum from… is it Pallet?' Jacky looked down onto her clip board knocking Brock out of her way.

'Ah… she's strong too…' said Brock still love sick.

Melody rolled her eyes. God he's a loser! 

'Yeah, Ash is from Pallet. What would you like to know reporter Jacky?' asked Melody politely.

'I'll tell you everything you'd want to know about me…' purred Brock. (AN: Yeah, I feel sick too! Time for some violence! Other Author: She's totally crazy.)

Reported Jacky sighed and kicked him out the window in one blow.

'AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I STILL LOVE YOU! EVEN THOUGHT MY CONTINUOS SAYS THAT YOU JUST BROKE MY BACK!' yelled Brock.

Jacky closed the windows, 'As I was saying, I'd like to know if you know anything about the attempted murder on Ash the other day? Or should I ask someone else?'

'You should.' Melody growled. 'Maybe Officer Jenny, so now you can peeve off. By the way, can you please throw Brock back in?'

Jacky just snarled at the girls rudeness. 'Fine. I thought I found the wrong person. In fact, I will go see Jenny. But I will not throw Brock back!!!' Jacky stormed out of the ward.

'Good ridance. I hate reporters.' Ash grumbled.

'Pika pi.' Pikachu grinned.

'Yeah! And now I'm stuck with them asking me questions about my arse.Why me?!'

Then, suddenly, Brock came flying threw the window again.

Melody rolled her eyes as Brock landed in a heap. 'You are a total loser!'

'I think, she likes me,' Brock cooed as pikachu, Ash and Melody sighed.

Location: Behind bushes near Pokemon centre

Misty hid behind the same bushes she had been under the day that James had found her in. She was bruised, scratched and was bleeding in several places. She hadn't felt this bad since the time Ash had got her lost in Viridian Forest with all those bugs!

Misty pulled a disgusted face. But then smiled. That Viridian forest was when she first had her crush on Mr. Pokemon Master.

Yeah, he was a bad trainer then. But he's much better now… that was FIVE years ago… and you still remember it clear as whistle. All those times we've cheated death on those deadly bridges… narrowly missed flame throwers from flying 'extinct' Pokemon… shocked at until your bones almost disintegrate by over charged electric rats… hurled into water falls as long as the Amazon… fallen on your arses into holes dug by three crazy chrome domes who can't even steal a Pikachu if their life depended on it… and yet I was with Ash the whole way through… but now, they all think I tried to kill him…… Oh Ash, I know you'll understand……….. thought Misty. She started sobbing to herself pitifully.

'I just hope he's ok… and if I were fit enough to go see him then I would. But just look at me! I look worse than a Shiver Beedril! If I went to go see Ash like this, he'll think he's having a nightmare!' Misty mumbled with a worried expression scanning around. She spotted a Pokemon centre around the corner, 'Of course!'

Location: Lavender Town Pokemon Centre

'Hello Misty, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy asked the rather worn Misty.

Then a Chancy popped out behind the counter, 'Chancy!' it said excitedly.

She gave a miserable little smile and asked if she could take a shower.

'Of course. Oh and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but how is your friend Ash?' asked Joy looking sorry for him.

Misty paused. She hadn't even seen him since the night of the incident, but she couldn't tell the nurse that, she'd get susupicious. She made up a response.

'He's in a stable condition I guess… but then again, that arse of his is pretty sore!' replied Misty. Then with out even waiting for the Joy to answer, she dashed off into the shower block.

Oh my, Misty's a bit unstable… Oh… the poor girl, she must be worried sick about Ash… Those two are so close… thought Nurse Joy.

Time: 5 pm

Location: Carpark 5 of Joy General Hospital

Time had passed quickly as Misty showered, had her Pokemon checked up, bought some new supplies including clothes. In fact the sun had already started to yawn as Misty headed for the hospital. It was just perefect.

It's getting dark, no one should be able to really so me now… Especially not Brock or Pikachu… or James. thought Misty. Tears began to form in her glittering blue eyes.

Knock it off Misty! Misty ordered herself.

Suddenly from out of the blue a black gloved hand reached out, grabbed Misty and muffled her desperate hopes for a scream……

'Where do you think you're going Misty?'


End file.
